I Won't Let Anyone Hurt You
by probablythenargels
Summary: What pushes Ron and Hermione together to finally admit their feelings.


Ron, Harry and Hermione sat in the library together, like every ordinary night in the middle of the school year. It was their 6th year at Hogwarts and they had the usual piles of homework to complete. They were the only ones left in the library; everyone else had retired for the night. Ron watched Hermione as she wrote down a sentence of her homework vigorously. _She is so beautiful when she's concentrating._ He thought to himself._ Hell, she's always beautiful. She's the most beautiful girl in the world_. _She's smart, gorgeous, talented_- "Okay I think I'm done here for tonight." Harry said as he stood up and collected his things. He had interrupted Ron's thoughts and they quickly drifted away as he comprehended what his friend had said. "I'm headed back to the dormitory." Harry added. Hermione and Ron looked up at him and nodded. "All right, mate. See you later." Ron said. Hermione smiled softly at Harry and returned back to her work. Ron looked down at his work and realized that he hadn't gotten much done. _She probably thinks that I'm just a lazy boy that doesn't care about anything. It's not my fault that she distracts me when she's around._ He thought. Ron got up to look for a book to prove to Hermione that he wasn't a slacker. "I'll be right back." He said as he turned the corner.

Hermione looked up from her work and nodded as he walked away. _At least he is attempting to do his work._ She thought to herself. She watched as he turned the corner and her mind began to wander. _Ron really has filled out this year. He is so handsome and brilliant. I really do love him. I'm such a silly girl falling in love with him. He must not feel the same way. Why would he love me? I'm nothing special. There are so many prettier girls…_ She decided to forget about it and returned to the piece of parchment laid out in front of her. A few minutes later she heard footsteps and mumbling. Hermione looked up and saw no one and disregarded it. _What is taking Ron so long?_ She thought. Then she heard and all too familiar voice say "Where's your precious Weasley? Filthy little mudblood." Hermione looked into the pale face of Draco Malfoy. He stood a few yards away from her. "Bugger." Hermione replied, quietly. "What did the mudblood say?" Draco said, taking a few steps toward her. "I said, bugger Malfoy." Hermione said, louder, turning toward him. "I think the mudblood needs a little lesson in manners." Malfoy said, walking toward Hermione. Hermione stood up and started to walk away but Malfoy grabbed her by the arm. "I don't think so you filthy mudblood. I think you need to learn who your superiors are." Malfoy said viciously. He pulled Hermione closer to him and pushed her against the bookshelf. Hermione tried to push him off of her but he was much stronger. Tears started to pool in her eyes. Draco put his hand on her waist and ran it up her side, brushing against her clothed breast. Hermione tried to turn her head away from Draco's gaze but he grabbed her face and jerked it back towards him. "Don't look away from me, dirty mudblood." He hissed. She let out a terrible scream that she hoped Ron was still around to hear.

_She better be happy about this._ Ron thought to himself as he looked for the one book he needed and still hadn't found. _I don't even think this book exists. Well maybe if I don't find it she'll get angry with me. She's bloody stunning when she's mad. _ He thought. He was reading the spines of a book when he heard the most terrifying sound he had ever heard in his life. He heard Hermione scream echo through the library._ 'Mione?_ He thought. "HERMIONE?" He yelled. He started running back to the aisle that they had been sitting in. He heard her scream again and it caused him actual physical pain hearing her scream. He turned the corner just as Draco Malfoy was running his mouth on Hermione's ear and down to her neck, saying "Are you hoping your blood traitor boyfriend is going to come save you? He won't. You're just a filthy mudblood after all." Ron's blood began to boil and he felt his face turn red. "You let her go, Malfoy. Or I'll blow your bloody head off!" Ron said as he took out his wand. Malfoy backed up from Hermione and withdrew his own wand. "Oh are you here to rescue your filthy mudlblood?" He said tauntingly. Ron was about to snap. "Don't you dare call her that. You're a right foul prat." He said. He saw Hermione starting to cry. It nearly broke his heart right there. While he was distracted, Malfoy disarmed him. Wandless, Ron lunged himself at Draco and punched him in the mouth. Not expecting Ron to come at him, Draco dropped his wand. Hermione began crying even harder and started yelling "Stop it Ron! Stop! You're going to get yourself hurt!" She tried to pull him off of Malfoy but Malfoy kicked her, throwing her off balance. Ron punched him one last time and got up to help Hermione. "You deserved it you filthy mudblood! You deserve to die!" Malfoy yelled and stood up. "I'll get you next time and Weasley won't be around to protect you." He said with a bloody lip and a blackening eye as he disappeared behind a shelf. Ron and Hermione listened to his parting footsteps. Ron held Hermione close as she stopped crying. Ron had to tell her. He had to tell her how much she loved her. "Hermione, I won't let anyone _ever_ hurt you. I love you." He said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. Hermione pressed her face against his chest, breathed him in and smiled. "I love you too, Ron. Always." Ron couldn't be happier in that moment. He kissed his love on the head and held her, never wanting to let go. She always was and always will be his Hermione.


End file.
